pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hazards
See I think the most deadly is the explosions Poison Pipes will return but only after a long time, I noticed them again on day 105, they are all back. Learner is it just me or do pikmin burn,drown,and generaly die faster in pikmin 1?Rocky0718 01:14, 18 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 01:14, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :Fire hazards and water from Goolix definitely kill them a lot faster, one of the reasons why I think Red Pikmin are a lot less useful in Pikmin 2. I watched the sample video on the title screen in Pikmin 2 (If you wait for awhile, it will show a video...), and it refered to the Poison as Gas. It was the one where Louie did something bad, Olimar saved the Pikmin, and then It said Gas = Bad, and Shock = Bad, so I changed the hazard names from Poison and Electricity to Gas and Shock. :I've seen the demo video, but I think they names should stay as they are. For one, shock is a verb, not a noun; you don't say "That wire has shock running through it." Also, while the poison hazard is in the form of a gas, "gas" by itself does not necessarily imply poison, since even the atmosphere is made up of different gasses. I think 'electricity'/'poison' are more accurate descriptions, and they're used everywhere else anyway. I'm not clear on the extent to which they're used in the gameI am now clear why the edit was made, but I'd say they be reverted to what they were before if only to remain in-keeping with the rest of the wiki's articles and the Pikmin community in general. And the demo thing is likely only using those words for effect, since they're more punchy, more appropriate for advertisement. I agree, but with your Noun-verb point, electricity-shock they might go together, like: Shock is the most dangerous hazard, as the electricity running through it kills pikmin instanly. Poison-gas, I think that you could only interchange these words, but could also combine them into poison gas, which is more descriptive than just gas. :I'm not really sure what you're saying about shock. "Shock" isn't a thing, it's an action. You wouldn't say "Red Pikmin are immune to burn," or "Take a bath in a tub full of soak." Also, I suppose we could expand "poison" to "poison gas," but we shouldn't change every single instance, since that would just get repetitive and annoying. Non-elemental hazards I'm not really sure things like enemies and bottomless pits should count as "hazards." I mean, yes, they are hazardous, but do they really fit in this article? :I think they should be there, since hazards are anything that can harm Pikmin. I see what you mean, but then the article would have a different name to be specific to elemental hazards. I see it more as a list of ways Pikmin can die or captains can come to harm than hazards in that sense. ::"Hazards" is usually used to describe fire, water, electricity, and poison, but yeah, like I said, everything else there is indeed hazardous. I wouldn't have thought that being eaten by a monster or falling to one's death really needed explaining, but meh. Still though, I think they should be separated from the other hazards, like by putting them under an "Other hazards" section, which opens with something like "Fire, water, electricity, and poison aren't the only things that can harm Pikmin. Among the games various other hazards are..." I think explosions would fit under there too. :::Well... bottomless pit... ehhh... Enemies... not so much ::::Right now I'm just trying to figure out how we can separate these other "hazards" from fire, water, electricity, and poison. I'm going to go ahead and make that section, and you can of course open up the conversation about which hazards we should actually include. ::::Oh, also, does anyone disagree that explosions should be categorized of the other hazards? And, I'd also liker to remove that Bulbmin thing in the article's intro because of possible spoiler issues (besides, it's already mentioned on the Bulbmin article that they're immune to fire, water, electricity, and poison). :::::Everything you did seems fine. ::::::How 'bout that? ... :::::::Oh, er, sorry, I saw your revision before I saw the talk. I don't think that's really needed. ::::::::Ok... but cun we get thst fire picture moved down somehow... it looks... strange popping up... Sunset Glitch I put in a glitch about Sunset, but Prezintenden deleted it. 2 things. 1. Why? 2. The glitch is real because I've seen it a lot. If a Cannon Beetle Larvae is there at sunset in Pikmin 2, of either type, and it just happens to kill an enemy, such as a Bulborb with it's boulders firing at your ship, the dead enemy will vanish the second after its done dying. Any explanations as to why you deleted it would be nice, because I think people should know about this somewhat confusing glitch. --UltimatePikmin 03:47, 29 January 2009 (UTC)UltimatePikmin :I am in no way denying that this is a glitch or its existance. But I must ask you, why on Earth this article? It's about game elements that can kill Pikmin, not about things that happen when two enemies shoot stuff at each other.-- :His reason was provided in the edit summary, and he's right, that probably is the wrong place for it. I believe we had a page about enemies sometimes speeding up at sunset, but it may have been deleted for there not being enough to say about it, but I don't actually remember. Perhaps we should made a "Sunset glitches" article to describe all of the glitches that happen at the end of the day. 19:28, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, in Pikmin 1 Olimar can punch the fire geysers and it looks as if he's dealing damage. Is he? I haven't tried it, but maybe you can put them off. ''Snake''''boss14'' Enemies The summary says that hazards are non-living traps. Why, then are enemies in the article? :Um, Iunno. I guess I didn't look at that when I added the enemies section. I think that rewording the intro is more appropriate than removing that section, as they are hazards to the Pikmin; I'll do that. The wrong part Hazards only get stuck on their flowers in the cutscene! In-game, the hazards on their bodies!-- the master --MewFan128 15:16, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :They get stuck in their flowers, but when the Pikmin are running they leave a trail that makes it look as if it's in their whole body. ??? I saw, they stood still to die, and it was on their bod!-- the master --MewFan128 15:41, 27 June 2009 (UTC)It only applies to water, but I can't save! :That's weird, I've never seen that... Mmmm, the water stuck in the Pikmins' flower is bigger than them... aren't you confused? 0_0 and the save part is sometimes the save page thing doesn't pop up!-- the master --MewFan128 16:20, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :LOL, I have never seen that. So then it doesn't save... I meant the thing you use on pikipedia when editing.-- the master --MewFan128 16:07, 28 June 2009 (UTC) 0_0 What's with the bugeyes?-- the master --MewFan128 03:26, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :I mean it's weird. I know.-- the master --MewFan128 14:22, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ---- Hey can we add the little hazard pictures from the caves templates next to each of the hazards? also I heard man-at-legs and the gatling groink attacks count as explosion deaths but I am too lazy to test it.MRPANTS 09:10, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :...No. They're way too small, would look out of place, and would just confuse in general. Also, I doubt that with the explosion-counting enemies. I'm pretty sure only the Dirigibug has that.-- yeah they would look kinda out of place... also I just tested with the groink in wistful wild (guess im not that lazy); the results show that indeed the groink does count as an explosion death. as for Man-at-legs im not sure. 100 blues died in the name of science today 17:15, February 19, 2010 (UTC) can the main engine kill you?MRPANTS 10:48, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, it explodes midway through Day 27. Miles. 20:43, March 12, 2010 (UTC) New images I recently started ripping things straight from Pikmin 2, and I have rips of the high scores things, kinda like this one: file:Battle.png However, the ones I ripped are slightly lower resolution than the ones I screencapped from the game. Should we keep the screencapped ones or replace them with the ones that were ripped straight from the games files. Ymmot392 (talk) 21:09, January 15, 2013 (UTC)